This Is My New Life
by xxInuYashaxKagomefanxx
Summary: For the time that they were together Miles and Maya were sexually active. Now they are broken up and Maya thinks she might be pregnant and doesn't know what to do if she is. Matlingsworth story


**I am still planning on finish the one about them getting married and starting a family together but me and my friend got an idea to do something a little different. I will like to thing its different from most pregnancy stories but I could be wrong.**

Maya and Miles were doing homework at the Hollingworth's living room, well Maya was trying to do her homework while Miles was kissing her neck.

"Miles, we have to do homework.," said Maya

"We have all day to do homework but we don't have enough time to do this.," referring to sex. "Hunter and Frankie are gonna be home an half hour, while my parents are gonna be here in hour.,"

"Are you sure that we have the whole house to ourselves for half an hour?," asked Maya, not wanting to repeat the whole skinny dipping situation.

"I'm sure.," answered Miles and started lowering Maya to the couch. Then they started making out. "Now the question is are you sure?," Miles looks at Maya.

"Yes.," answered Maya and then kisses him. Maya put her homework to the side. They continued making out for awhile. Then Miles took off Maya's shirt. Starting kissing her stomach until he reaches her pants and starting taking them off. He sat up and took off his shirt. Then Maya unzipped his pants and Miles kick his pants off him. Maya then wraps her legs and arms around him.

Miles then unclips Maya's bra and she started to moan when she felt his lips on her breast. Then she felt his lips lowering to her belly button. Then she felt him take off her underwear and felt her heart beat fast when she felt his tongue inside of her. "Miles.," she moans his name.

Then Miles reaches her lips again then whispered in her ear. "I love it when you moan my name.," Then they continued kissing until Maya broke the kiss. "Miles,do you have a condom?,"

Miles nodded his head and continued kissing her. He then took off his boxers and put on a condom. Maya moan when she felt Miles entered her. Miles groan when he felt Maya's nail on his back. "Faster.," Miles did what he was told.

"Yes! Yes!," moaned Maya

"Oh Maya!," moaned Miles

After awhile of getting intimate on the Hollingsworth's living room couch. They end up cuddling on the couch. Miles's phone went off and sees it's a text from Frankie that said the cheerleading practice is going be longer than she thought it would be. Then Miles got another text from Hunter that said him and his friends are going to practice more for the video game complication.

"I guess we have the house to ourselves longer than we thought.," said Miles.

"That's good.," said Maya, then got on him ,then started kissing his chest.

"I guess you want to go for another round.," said Miles.

* * *

A few weeks later Miles and Maya broke up again. Then a month later Miles and Tristan started dating.

Maya had another feminist meeting.

"So, we are going to volunteering to help teen mom with their studies or taking care of their kids, so we can give them their support that they don't have with friends, or family. Training starts next week and we will be helping them teen moms in 2 weeks.," said Goldi. "Maya did you printed off the papers?,"

Maya wasn't paying attention and responded with a hmm.

"Maya, did you printed out the papers?," asked Goldi again.

"Sorry, I forgot. I have been feeling tired and sick this morning so I wasn't able to go to the library this morning, but I will do it after school, I promise.,"

"Maya, this is the 2nd time this week. Okay, meeting is over and we will meet the same place tomorrow right after school.," said Goldi

Everyone started to leave. Maya and Goldi walk together when they left the room. "Maya, since you've been feeling sick ,maybe you should go to a doctor?,"

"It's just cramping and nausea, it's nothing to go to a doctor. I'm probably cramping because it's probably that time of the month again and nausea because I ate something I shouldn't have.," said Maya.

Goldie just stare at her.

"What?,"

"Nothing, I just think you should go because it could be something more serious.," respond Goldi in concern.

"What do you mean more serious?," asked Maya very curious. She knows Goldi very well ,to know that she is referring to something.

"Well this is the 2nd time you couldn't print out the papers because you felt sick in the morning. It's been about a while since you and Miles broke up you. You told me you and Miles had sex whenever you, guys were alone in the house-,"

Maya interrupted her. "I'm not pregnant, we use a condom every time we had sex, even if there was one time that the condom broke ,but I use the after pill right away.,"

Goldi just nodded and walk to her locker.

* * *

The next morning Maya woke up, more sick than usually. When she came down and smell oatmeal, she felt like she was going to puke.

"Good morning, Maya.," said her mother, then she look at her daughter. "Maya are you feeling okay? You are looking a little pale.,"

"No, I'm just hungry.," said Maya. Once Mrs. Matlin set the bowl in front of her, she felt worse. Maya force herself to eat the oatmeal but she couldn't even take a teaspoon of oatmeal when she ran to the bathroom and puke. She then wash her mouth and went downstairs.

"Maya are you okay?," asked her mother very concern, then she touch her forehead. "You feel a little warm.,"

"Yeah, I'm fine.," said Maya "I have to go or I'm gonna be late.,"

When Maya arrived at school, she started to feel sick again. Goldi notice her looking a bit pale. "Are you okay?," she asked her, looking very worried about her friend.

Before Maya could even answer, she ran to the bathroom because she felt like she was going to puke. She barely made it to the bathroom stall and ended up grossing out the rest of the girls.

"Maya, are you okay?," asked Goldi from outside of her stall.

"Yeah.," barely able to speak. Then she came out of the bathroom and rinse out her mouth and got herself a tic tac. "We should go to class.,"

As time went on Maya felt better than she did this morning. She was even hungry for lunch.

"Nice to see, that you're feeling better.," said Goldi.

"I guess I had a small fever or a few hour bug.," responded Maya.

"I sure hope so. For a second I thought that you were pregnant.," said Goldi.

* * *

It was three in the morning, when Maya felt like she was going to puke. She race to the bathroom, barely making it on time.

After she finishing puke. She was wondering why she was sick again. She was feeling much better after 3rd period. Then she remember what Goldi said about going to a doctor to make such she isn't pregnant.

"No I can't be pregnant, we use a condom every time and the morning after pill whenever the condom broke.," Maya whispered to herself.

* * *

The next morning.

"Mom, I don't feel so good, can I stay home from school?," Maya asked her mother.

"You read my mind, I'm making you an appointment to see Dr. Grey.,"

"No!," Maya jump, then she calm, trying to not get her mom on her case. "I think I just need some rest.,"

"Maya, you have been looking sick this past week and thrown up, multiple times since yesterday. This isn't just a 24 hour sickness, this is serious.,"

"I just need some rest trust me.," said Maya

"Okay, but if I hear you throwing up tomorrow then I am making an appointment right away.," said Mrs. Matlin in a serious tone.

Maya nodded in agreement.

* * *

An hour later.

"I left chicken soup for you at the stove, heated up when you're hungry. Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you?," asked Mrs. Matlin

"I will be fine. Plus you can't afford to take a day off work.," mentioned Maya.

"Okay but don't be afraid to call me if you are feeling worse than you are now.," said Mrs. Matlin and kiss her daughter on the forehead.

Maya nodded and her mother close the door to her room, so she can get some rest.

Once Maya felt that her mother left, she got out of bed and got dressed then went to the drug store.

She went to the aisle where the pregnancy test are. She brought one and try to not look at the cashier who check her out in the eyes.

When she arrived home, she ran to the bathroom and lock the door. She open the pregnancy test and peed on the white stick.

"Please, let me not be pregnant.," she said to herself.

After a few minutes of waiting. She look at the pregnancy test. "Oh no" Maya felt tears coming down her eyes.


End file.
